rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Androthan the Obscurer
Androthan the Obscurer is a powerful nathrezim who currently resides somewhere on Azeroth, hiding and operating in the shadows. He is quite powerful as a dreadlord and enjoys, like nearly all of his kin, to obscure and corrupt the innocent and unknowing mortals that he encounters. He was summoned a few years ago during the third war to help spreading the plague of undeath. He was one of the few dreadlords that managed to hide on Azeroth, and to this very day he stays hidden, possessing the bodies of different individuals and changing them every now and then. He currently seeks to summon the armies of his superior to Azeroth with the help of other loyalists of the Burning Legion. He is on the lookout for more of his kin, to complete his mission and achieve this goal. Appearance Androthan is mostly seen wearing a dreadful, green and black coloured plate armour. Two purple orbs adorn the gauntlets of the armour and are glowing slightly. His skin has a violet tone, while his eyes are poisonous green-glowing. Two big horns sprout from his forehead. His cloven hooves are massive and a able to crush most foes beneath. Long, black claws grow out of his fingertips, while the parts that are not covered with armour, reveal masses of muscle. Two gigantic, bat-like wings sprout from his back, with a bit of fur at the top of them and additional armour. Out of his cheeks grows a black beard. Personality Androthan is, like most of his brethren, a very sadistic and cruel being. He enjoys suffering and pain whenever he sees them. He is amused by tricking mortals, naturally, especially that there's a catch. He is extremely smart logically and uses his abilities actively to fool his foes. He is extremely cruel, how I mentioned before, and if he got the time he will most like play with his opponent, and in the end grating it a slow and painful death. He enjoys nothing more than the screams of mortals, he scorns life and nature, he considers pure demonic corruption as beauty. Those under him will encounter a very harsh side from him, of course. Note that he's a -relatively- calm individual, for a demon of course. Those under him will be forced to give their best and their very soul for the glory of the Burning Legion, and those above him will see his full respect and his unbreakable loyalty. He believes that the Burning Legion is the rightful ruler of all things and those who oppose it will be subjugated and crushed beneath it's mighty fist. And Androthan will do everything to see this glory everywhere he goes. Capabilites and Armoury Magic Androthan is quite skilled in using magic to his advantage, especially focussing on the arts of a warlock and illusion. He will mostly engange in combat with a variety of deadly and dark spells like sending a blast of fel fire or a fireball towards the enemy, draining it's life, hurling bolts of corrupting darkness at it or casting terrible curses at the opponent. Since he is very skilled in felish and demonic magic, he is in Illusion as well. Androthan learned to manipulate the minds of those around him to his advantage, and as a dreadlord he enjoys that of course. If he sees the opportunity to corrupt and manipulate his foe, instead of immolating it until only ashes are left, he will take the initiative and do so. May it be through sending horrid visions of the future in the people's minds, creating illusions of several abominations which are unimaginable in horror, unleashing wrath and distrust in the minds of mortals and corrupting them, or turning them against each other. Even if he showed great skill in these schools of magic, he managed to practice a bit of necromancy and generally summoning at the same time, though he is not as skilled in it as one of his brethren may be. His skill is high enough to raise up to three corpses as minor undead servants or to summon minor demons and demonic constructs for his aid. Raising ghouls and zombies, summoning two felhounds or a felguard, and calling a meteor from the skies and creating an mighty infernal are pretty much all what he is capable of. He rather relies on his offensive magical prowess in combat, rather than summoning felhounds or raising ghouls. The Edge of Obscuration This blade is one of the reasons for his title. If Androthan has no choice than engaging into melee combat, he will probably unsheathe the sword that is hanging on his belt. Forged out of fel steel in the horrific forges of the Burning Legion, this blade has the power to not only absorb the life energy of the foe, but also to place several terrible curses on it, weakening it while in battle. The life energy that is stolen by the blade will heal and regenerate Androthan by small amounts, while obscuring the foe from within. The curses that are spread by this blade, infest the minds and spirits of the individual, spreading fast like a plague and weakening it. If Androthan may decide to let the individual life, the curses will either kill the individual slowly, or corrupt and obscure it, turning it completely insane and probably causing chaos and suffering. Androthan's Armour Androthan's Armour generally isn't very special for the armour of a dreadlord. It is forged out of massive fel steel, protecting him from blows that could kill him normally, and granting him a general minor resistance towards spells. The more special part about this armour, are the purple-glowing gems that adorn the gauntlets. They are enchanted and grant Androthan the unique ability fully cloak his aura for a few hours. However if this time runs out, the gems will need to recover and recharge their magical energy for the rest of a day. The time of this magical cloak will stay for about 60 minutes, what is plenty of time, though it'll need to restore itself for the rest of 23 hours, which it pretty long. He will use this ability to successfully infiltrate certain settlements that are full of mages, priests or paladins. The effect will not help if direct body contact will happen though, like a handshake. The mage, priest or paladin will be able to sense the pure evil within the vessel then. Quite experienced and powerful paladins, priests and mages will be able to sense him, and generally every demon hunter can sense Androthan. It is rather something to infiltrate settlements that aren't full of powerful individuals. Back story Not much is known about Androthan's time before the summoning to Azeroth during the third war. It is just known that he was a skilled infiltrator and corrupter, using his dark and demonic powers to cause chaos and destruction in the name of the Burning Legion. As he was summoned during the third war he helped the other Dreadlords to spread the dreaded plague of undeath across the world, known as Azeroth. He was feared and respected, but rather enjoyed causing such harm by himself than controlling a horde of undead or demons. But as the Lich King broke free and the Legion's plans seemed to fail, Androthan helped to fight against the scourge, which wasn't leashed by the Burning Legion anymore. And whoever dares to oppose the Burning Legion will be crushed to dust by it's mighty fist. He fought alongside the other demons, but he soon saw that their defeat was near. As Arthas slayed Mal'Ganis, it revealed to Androthan that he needed to fall back. And as more of his kind fell, he did so. He managed to find a body to possess and remained hidden for a few years then. Using his unique ability to cloak his aura in certain situations, and still attempting to do his task. Infiltration, corrupting, manipulating and causing chaos. This time though, way more cautious. Knowing that he may be one of the last dreadlords that still dwell on Azeroth, he couldn't afford a defeat. He just couldn't risk to be discovered and slain. He'd disappoint his superior, and would be punished. And so he didn't. He avoided combat whenever it threatened, and rather relied on his illusions and his poisonous words that would twist the minds of the mortals in his environment. Over the time he managed to murder and possess a relatively influential human mage by the name of Jeremy Silverfire. Tracking him down and secretly murdering him without anyone noticing, he remains in his body till this very day. Androthan now seeks to gain even more influence as Jeremy Silverfire, and maybe ascend into even higher positions, being able to cause harm and corruption from within. Additionally, he planned on seeking out more loyalists of the Burning Legion, to summon new demons to this wretched world, so that it may meet the fiery glory of the Legion. Even if his vessel is relatively influential and maybe even a bit famous, he managed to hide away from the eyes of observers and his current location is unknown. A few say that they've seen him in the area around the Blasted Lands and the Swamps of Sorrow, however. Though this is just a rumor. A year ago however, as the Cataclysm forced the earth to quake, he dared to take a bigger step in deceiving and gaining influence. Somehow a certain warlock managed to find him, but not to vanquish him. The warlock desired to ascend into immortality with the help of Androthan. Androthan saw the opportunity to take a step further to achieve his goal. So he accepted the begging to the mortal, but in exchange for a single favor. The warlock should disguise himself and infiltrate Fort Nethergarde in the Blasted Lands. Accepting the favour the warlock did so, but blind for the danger that would await him inside. Androthan was smart and cloaked his aura from a group of Paladins that waited inside and took rest there. The warlock however was discovered quickly and attacked. It turned out that the warlock was skilled, but blind towards the nathrezim's plans. Gaining more respect and influence. And it was the moment as the warlock claimed a good position in fight and ignited the area around him, as Androthan stepped into the circle, channeling a fireball in his hand and smalling it the warlock right into his back, rather than throwing it. The warlock who was focusing on keeping the spell up in that moment, didn't see it coming and was killed by Androthan, or rather Jeremy Silverfire. This victory did not remained unseen. The few guards that were stationed there, and the paladins that survived, turned out to be more unskilled than Androthan thought after all. It seemed strange that the Warlock did survive more than a minute. In some odd way he did. But in the moment where Androthan killed the warlock and the spell got interrupted, the few people that were in the fort cheered at him. As they asked for his name he said that he was Jeremy Silverfire and that he has tracked this servant of the darkness down for many days now. Using his silver tongue and his corrupting words they believed him in any way. It is unclear if Androthan manipulated the guards and paladins from afar with his illusionary spells, or not. But it's very likely that he did so. He soon after departed again, but different this time. The message about the mighty Jeremy Silverfire, the powerful mage who vanquished a powerful warlock spread over the eastern kingdoms, like the plague that Androthan once spread. He gained in influence even more as well as in respect. He moved back to the Swamps of Sorrow and remained there to that very day. He recently heard about the discovery of a new continent by the name of Pandaria. He remembered this name from earlier, as the only continent was Kalimdor until it got torn apart by the destruction of the Well of Eternity. However, he does not seek to travel there. It is unimportant to him and he'd see no usage to be there. He will continue his long-term plan and turn his full attention to it. What the future brings remains to be seen. OOC Here is a small theme for this fella here. It thought it was legit, so maybe you want to listen to it? I recommend to especially listen to the middle of the theme. It's very epic. Category:Nathrezim Category:Demon Category:Back story Category:The Burning Legion